


A Touch of Color

by pelita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelita/pseuds/pelita
Summary: Kiyoomi scans them. There's one shaped like a strawberry, a watermelon, a pineapple, and a carrot. Then there are a few colorful barrette clips with its edges rimmed with gold. He looks closely and sees that all of them are crafted with intricate details. They must have been handmade carefully with the hands of an artist.They're beautiful."So, what do you think? Do ya like them?" Atsumu looks at him with pleading eyes and a hopeful smile."Yes." Kiyoomi smiles. "I like them, I like them very much."Kiyoomi's hair is growing long. Atsumu finds just the perfect solution.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 370





	A Touch of Color

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !!! 
> 
> i don't really have much to say about this fic. I just wanted to see them being in love and putting hair clips on each other. then my finger slipped. oops! enjoy!

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s favorite color is green.

Not the dark, muddy, army green like anyone would expect from someone with a personality like his. But pastel green; the type of green that reminds you of nature or a delicious, sweet, silky pudding. Kiyoomi sees it as a color of peace, one that resembles serenity amongst the busy planet earth crawling with humans.

Kiyoomi has been fond of bright colors for as long as he remembers. A favorite childhood memory of his includes the cramped space of his cousin Motoya’s bedroom, with a selection of strings and colorful beads scattered all over the floor. The activity was Motoya’s personal hobby; Kiyoomi only joined in because he had no other friends and no other things to do. But eventually, it became something he looked forward to the most.

Little Kiyoomi was unable to sit still in the car; he was too giddy and excited to listen to Motoya ramble about his school life while Kiyoomi sat in silence, trying to fit strings into tiny holes. When he finished, he would lift the final products (that were usually bracelets and necklaces) and wave them towards Motoya’s direction. 

_That looks cute, Kiyoomi!_ , Motoya would say. Then the next day he would keep on begging Kiyoomi to wear the accessories with him to school. So he did.

He wore them every day. He walked through the hallways as a first grade proud of his cute little creations. He wore them, eyed them once in a while, and each time, he would feel immediate bursts of joy surging through his body. He wore them because it made Motoya happy. He wore them because it made _him_ happy. 

He wore them until somebody from his class dared to come up to him and call them lame. That was when the routine started to break.

But Kiyoomi's fixation for bright colors and cute accessories never fades. He just stops showing them to the world; he chooses to keep such a thing to himself to avoid feeling judged. It's a little sad, but there’s nothing else he could do. Not when he still lives in this excruciating timeline of the universe.

No one knows of this fact, of course. Kiyoomi has always been a private person, only ever letting in the people who have, somehow, managed to earn his trust. That itself doesn’t include many people.

Who it does include, though, is Miya Atsumu.

Miya Atsumu: a teammate, a housemate, and a _lover_. If you take a look at him, he might seem like an odd choice of a person for Kiyoomi to trust. _He’s not_. He’s actually someone who accepts every single aspect of Kiyoomi's being. His teasing nature never touches any of Kiyoomi’s likes or anything that makes him feel happy. That’s because he knows the risk of it making Kiyoomi feel hesitant to express himself. He’s already horrible at it in the first place.

Kiyoomi is grateful for having him—grateful that he thinks Kiyoomi’s collection of nail polish, animal headbands, and decorative ribbons makes him even more endearing. Love is disgusting sometimes. But it can become something beautiful when you find someone like him.

Being with him feels self-indulgent in a way that doesn’t come with the impending guilt. It feels nice for Kiyoomi to lie against his chest and feel his fingers lacing through his hair. It feels nice to cook dinner with him, wake up next to him, and follow all their daily routines.

It feels nice to be relaxing alone in the safety of their home and then hearing the sudden melodic voice singing through the room.

“Omi-kun, ‘M back!” Atsumu’s voice cheers along with the sound of the door opening and then closing.

Kiyoomi lifts his gaze from his translated copy of _Jane Eyre_ to the sight of his boyfriend. “Hey,” he greets uninterestedly.

“That’s how ya greet yer boyfriend?” Atsumu pouts, and Kiyoomi can’t decide whether he wants to punch him or kiss him.

Kiyoomi settles the book down on the coffee table in front of him. “I would give you a kiss but you just came from outside, and you haven’t taken a shower.”

“How sweet”—Atsumu sits down on the couch adjacent to where Kiyoomi is—“so, did ya have a great time stayin’ at home without me?”

“A blast. Never had this much fun before.”

“Mean!” Kiyoomi laughs because there’s nothing more fun than riling his boyfriend up for the stupidest reasons. “By the way,” Atsumu continues, “I got a lil’ somethin’ for ya.”

Atsumu opens his fanny-pack to take out a small paper bag and a pack of disinfecting wipes. He pours out the contents onto the couch and—hairclips. Atsumu got him hair clips. Not the regular, monotone, and plain-looking hair clips. But the funky ones with child-like designs—the ones that Kiyoomi likes best.

"I got 'em from the flea market," says Atsumu, and then he points at one with a fox design. "This one's my favorite."

Kiyoomi scans them. There's one shaped like a strawberry, a watermelon, a pineapple, and a carrot. Then there are a few colorful barrette clips with its edges rimmed with gold. He looks closely and sees that all of them are crafted with intricate details. They must have been handmade carefully with the hands of an artist. _They're beautiful._

"So, what do ya think? Do ya like 'em?" Atsumu looks at him with pleading eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Yes." Kiyoomi smiles. "I like them, I like them very much."

"'M glad then." Atsumu's face breaks out into a full-blown grin. "I was just strollin' around the market with Bokkun and then I came across this stall. It’s run by this _super nice_ group of women and they sell a bunch of these cute handmade goods. I got reminded of ya immediately! ‘Cause yer hair has been gettin’ much longer lately so I just had to stop by and get ‘em for ya.”

Kiyoomi glances up to where his fringe is partially covering his forehead. He hasn’t even noticed that it’s already growing longer than his usual length. His heart softens like it always does in the presence of Miya Atsumu. “Well, I appreciate it. Thank you so much, Atsumu.”

Atsumu opens up the pack of wipes and takes one out. He starts wiping his own hands, and then the collection of hair clips laid out in front of him. 

“C’mere Omi-Omi, lemme put ‘em on for ya.” Atsumu scoots closer, and Kiyoomi leans forward in his direction. “Which ones do ya wanna wear?”

“Hmmm, you choose.”

“Mmkay.” Atsumu eyes the hair clips for a few moments before he eventually settles for the fox-shaped one. 

Kiyoomi closes his eyes as Atsumu inches forward to unequally part his fringe. He can feel the warm breath and familiar fingers brushing lightly against his skin. Then there’s the _click_ coming from the right side of his hairline where his two moles are lined below. He opens his eyes to the absence of strands covering his line of sight.

Atsumu’s eyes gleam with excitement. “Lookin’ good already, lemme put on another one,” he exclaims cheerfully.

He grabs two this time: the strawberry-shaped one and the watermelon-shaped one. Kiyoomi guesses that it’s because the colors are similar. Atsumu scoots even closer. This time, Kiyoomi keeps his eyes open; he watches Atsumu’s focused expression as he tries to clip his strands neatly. It’s quite an endearing sight. Kiyoomi smiles.

 _Click_ , and then another _click_. Atsumu pulls away from the proximity. He stares, _blankly_ , at Kiyoomi’s face for a while. Then his smile comes; it’s the type of smile that forms crinkle under his eyes and pink blush on his cheeks.

“Ya look so pretty, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu says. He fishes his phone out of his pocket to open the front camera and shoves it on Kiyoomi’s face. “Look!”

Kiyoomi looks at his reflection on the small screen, and he immediately decides that he likes it. He _really_ likes it. The clips contrast perfectly with his dark hair, and they make him feel like himself. He tilts his head to the sides to get a better view.

“Ya really like ‘em don’t ya?” Atsumu puts his phone back into his pocket.

“Yes, I do.” Kiyoomi eyes the remaining clips, and his eyes become fixated on the pastel-green barrette left untouched. He picks it up. “Can I?”

Atsumu gapes in shock. “Omi, that’s yer favorite color!”

“I’m aware,” Kiyoomi says, “so do you want me to put this on you or not?”

“Of course, I want to.”

“Then come here.” Atsumu inches closer once again. The smile never leaves his face as Kiyoomi starts threading fingers through his bleached hair. Kiyoomi thinks he looks like a child who’s about to receive his favorite flavor of ice cream. 

After silent seconds of Kiyoomi trying to find the perfect position, he finally clips the barrette in place. He grabs another one—the one that is in a shade of pastel blue. He clips it in place, neatly aligned under the green.

He stares at Atsumu after he backs away. _Pretty_. Atsumu looks _pretty_. He’s already pretty as he is. But with a touch of Kiyoomi’s favorite color on him, he becomes entirely something else. Something that Kiyoomi wants to cherish and keep for as long as he lives.

Kiyoomi smiles.

“ _Wow_ , that smile, yer totally in love with me, Omi.”

Kiyoomi leans back on the armrest. “Maybe I am.”

“Wish I could hug and kiss ya right now, but ya wouldn’t like that.” Atsumu pouts. Kiyoomi will never understand why he likes acting like a baby so much.

“Then go take a shower.”

“Then you’ll give me kisses?”

“Sure.”

“How much?”

“Hmm”—Kiyoomi pauses—“a lot.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, now hurry up.”

“On my way!” Atsumu bolts away from the couch too quickly.

 _Idiot_. But still, Kiyoomi loves him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading and making it until the end !
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it !!! this is actually the product of my daily sakuatsu brainrot on twitter. twitter user [@keijish](https://twitter.com/keijish) proposed the idea of sakusa letting atsumu put hair clips on him and I collectively lost my mind and decided to write this hehe. 
> 
> so feel free to leave some thoughts down below :D and come cry with me on twitter, I am here -> [@atsukiyoo](https://twitter.com/atsukiyoo)


End file.
